


Tangerine

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Be careful with words. They can be forgiven, but never forgotten.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: All the Colors in the Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873954
Kudos: 11





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? Why? Well, I was re-watching all the Missy episodes and said to myself, “yep, there is not enough drama there” -.-U

“You betrayed me. You betrayed my trust, you betrayed our friendship, you betrayed everything I ever stood for. You let me down!” 

Something in Missy breaks then, not her hearts, those were broken a long time ago, by this very man. It takes her everything that she is not to cry or break down before him, instead, she schools her expression into a mask of indifference and nods. It’s just her pride holding her together at this point and she’ll be damned if she lets him take that from her too. 

She wants to yell at him, rage at him. He who betrayed her first, he who always left her behind. But it would fall on deft ears, he isn’t listening, he never does. And while in the Academy that was adorable, now it’s lost all semblance of charm. 

“I see” she says, her voice cold and much more composed that she’d expected “then I won’t bother you again.” Missy pulses the transport button on her bracelet and teleports before he can say another word. He can deal with the cyberman however he likes, she doesn’t have the will anymore. 

Missy reappears in the empty Netherspere, boards her TARDIS and goes into the vortex. Only then, when she’s sure she’s alone and safe or as safe as she can ever be, does Missy allow herself to cry. She cries until she doesn’t have any tears left and then some more. Curled on the floor by the control panel, she cries herself to sleep. 

When she wakes up she does so determined. Missy’s told herself many times that he couldn’t hurt her, and the truth is he can’t if she doesn’t let him. For far too long she’s been her foil, the reflection of what he doesn’t want to be, instead of being her own person. With the latest upgrade, she thinks, comes a pang of self-awareness she doesn’t particularly like but one she apparently has needed for a long time. Koshei loved Theta more than anything in the Universe because he was the only one that truly saw her. But Koshei is dead and Theta is gone, buried under layers of empty human morality, and the Mistress is sick of chasing after the Doctor.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've had this writen for ages and just sort of forgot about it, hopefully I didn't quote anybody else, but if you see something your recognize please tell me so I can give credit.
> 
> And now it's when I beg for comments...


End file.
